


Can't Stay Away

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>“I tried, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



Ethan’s chest felt like it was ripping apart with every breath. His head pounded so much it hurt to open his eyes, and when he tried a wave of nausea rolled through him. There was nothing left in his belly; having lost track of how long it’d been since he’d ate anything worth a damn. He felt like he could fade away at any moment, and a bitter laugh ripped open his throat with the force of it as he thought how fitting it would be to die alone, lost in a place even from himself.

The laugh died in his throat when he heard the distant call of his name. Everything went numb at the sound and Ethan thought for sure he’d truly lost it. There was no way that voice he’d heard was real and hated the spark of hope that ignited in his chest.

But he heard it again, this time unmistakably one of the two voices Ethan had tried so hard to forget, but had haunted him every step of the way. The spark spread throughout his body and Ethan was now aware of his fingers’ death grip on an object pressed to his ear. He pulled the phone away slowly, tried and failed to remember pulling it out. He held his breath as he was struck with a fierce need to see the name flashing on the screen to ensure he wasn’t imagining it.

The sight of the name didn’t completely assure him, nor did the timer counting close to a minute-thirty did. He swallowed around his fear, and then asked a disbelieved “Danny?” into the phone.

The second it took for Danny to say Ethan’s name again was an eternity. When he did, Ethan gripped the phone to his ear like a lifeline. He closed his eyes and tried to tell Danny the million thoughts running through his head, but instead all that came out was a soul wrenching sob and he didn’t stop until he was a shaking, hoarse mess on the ground.

Throughout it all, Ethan could vaguely hear Danny’s concerned voice but couldn’t make out the words. When Danny was sure Ethan had cried himself out, he said, “I tried, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore. Where are you?”

Danny’s words warmed Ethan and brought him further away from that wretched feeling of being numb. “I’m lost,” he said at length. It was a severe understatement and he gave a small huff that fell far from its attempt at being a laugh.

Danny was silent for a moment, and when he spoke again his voice was further from the phone. “Stay put. Keep your GPS on. I’ll find you.” Speakerphone. Danny was looking up his location.

Ethan rolled over to his side and managed a real chuckle this time. “Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” A grin split his face when he could practically hear Danny roll his eyes.

“When my boyfriend is stupid enough to get himself lost, it’s my line,” Danny said quickly and Ethan took in the deepest breath he’d had in longer than he could remember. “Stay put,” Danny added just before the line went dead, leaving Ethan alone again.

This time the loneliness stayed at bay and Ethan felt anchored in a way he hadn’t felt in his entire life.


End file.
